1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fishing equipment, and particularly to a fishing rod with casting mechanism powered by a spring and elastic band.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recreational fishing using a rod and reel is as much an art as it is a science. Many aspects of handling a rod and reel require a great deal of skill. Among these aspects is casting a lure or the like at the end of the fishing line to a relatively remote location from the angler and his or her fishing rod. While the general technique is not particularly difficult to learn, the ability to place the lure consistently with great precision requires considerable practice, and many anglers are never able to achieve the precision desired.
Aside from the considerable skill required, there are those who are physically handicapped and who simply cannot move their arm to the extent required to make a good cast. Yet rod and reel fishing is an activity that appeals universally to a great number of people, both young and old, many of whom may be unable to perform this aspect of angling. Even those who are able-bodied may find themselves unable to cast a lure or bait to the distance desired, under certain circumstances.
Thus, a fishing rod with casting mechanism solving the aforementioned problems is desired.